the Legend of Galactic Nations
by Lost Guy
Summary: set before ME1 and after the dissolution of the Free Planets Alliance, a small fleet of Imperial Destroyers discovers a relay and heads through to find the galaxy is a much bigger place than they thought. will this bring more trouble to the Empire than scheming rebels, terrorist religions and Yang Wenli's rouge fleet occupying Iserlohn Fortress? who know's we shall find out.


The Legend of Galactic Nations

A LotGH x Mass Effect Crossover:

Takes place before the events of ME 1 (more or less first contact) and around just after the Galactic Empire under Reinhardt defeats the Free Planets Alliance a second time with their following dissolution. Also there are no ME humans, only LotGH humans.

And for those of you who don't know about LotGH here is a link to the wiki:

/wiki/Portal:Main

Chapter one: expanding the scale of conflict

The patrol fleet of 250 Imperial Destroyers glided through the great sea of darkness and light that was the galaxy, their mission was to watch for signs of Yang Wenli's fleet on the Empires side of the Iserlohn corridor, a strange area of space which was one of two passages between the galactic arms the Empire and its foe, or used to be foe the Free Planets Alliance occupied.

But with his majesty Kaiser Reinhardt Von Lohengramm having defeated the Alliance all of space was his to rule… except for the Corridor which the well-respected Admiral Yang, or known otherwise by Magic or Magician Yang had captured when the Kaiser faced off with Admiral Beucock in the final battle of the admirals carer.

Now this is where the patrol fleet comes in, under the command of Commodore Enrich Nacht ordered to patrol the systems on the Empires side till Admiral Mecklinger could bring a much larger fleet and besiege the fortress that lay in the heart of the Corridor.

Commodore Enrich looked about the bridge of his small vessel, a rounded command center with five seats for bridge staff and one for himself within a small alcove, his second in command standing near the five in the crew pit, observing every move with cold steel eyes…

The second in command, one Joachim Ritter was a tall man with a slim figure, though not carrying any muscle or recognizable features from the many millions besides his steel eyes and steel grey hair with a single, thin, dark blue streak on the left side.

The man was both reliable and cunning; Enrich believed he was more of a strategist than himself. But loyalty was assured with several good years of friendship. With both of them nearing their mid-thirties soon.

Enrich watched silently at the display screens that covered all surfaces of the rooms walls and ceiling besides the floor. It gave the perfect illusion that the entire bridge was in open space, also allowing for visual scans for command crew due to the excessive zoom functions capable.

After quickly conversing with the sensor Ensign Joachim approached with the stiff military manner he usually presented when on duty, and when he was off duty it was little different, the man didn't really have much in the way of personality, but that was to be expected by having a laser go through your head and having it replaced with circuitry and an artificial left eye.

"Commodore, the long range scans have detected a mysterious set of pulses from the edge of the system, we would not have detected it if we had not fine-tuned the sensors."

With a brow raised Enrich stood and walked to the man in charge of sensors, a young faced man probably fresh out of the academy. He gave off a stiff and awkward salute in his seat looking more like he hit himself on the nose.

"What have we got Ensign?"

The man was about to reply when Joachim stepped in

"a three kilometre long object in a fixed rotation around the solar system."

Enrich gave a confused look at the Ensign.

"why did we only find this out now?"

The Ensign turned to his screen and bought up his display on the main viewers.

"as you can see sir the object is on the other side of the system across the path of the star directly, I picked it up several hours earlier thinking it was a glitch in the system but when I reconfigured the sensors twice without it disappearing I informed the lieutenant commander."

With a concerned look on his face Enrich conversed with Joachim.

"it might be a rebel spy satellite for all we know… but… Joachim I need your input, the military pays you to do it so do what you do best."

With a courteous half bow to his superior Joachim stared at the information on the screen, if it indeed was a ploy by the famous Yang Wenli there was little the patrol fleet could do about it besides conduct reconnaissance for Admiral Mecklinger.

So he came to a decision.

"I advise that we scout this source of trouble out, and if possible bring it to the nearest facility of the Empire for study and delivery to his majesty the Kaiser."

Enrich nodded in agreement.

"Very well, communications! Order the fleet to change course and formation, a two headed snake formation with fifty ships per section of five."

Within three hours the entire universe for the inhabitants of the Empire, former Free Planets Alliance and Phezzan would change in an instant.

…

2 hours later, the outer edge of the system 10,000 km from the object.

Enrich's patrol fleet was sitting a fair distance away from the mysterious object, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before, though nowhere near as large as the massive fortresses that dotted the Empires territories it still outsized the flagship of his majesty the Kaisers fleet, the Brünhild.

Enrich was just staring at its image, it looked like a massive Piano tuning fork, though the swirling energy and rings at its center were a cause for concern. Joachim stood off to the left of his command chair, silent and planning for whatever could happen… or at least what could be planable.

"dammit this day keeps getting more strange, no alliance markings or even Terraist markings for that matter. Who the name of Odin owns this thing!?"

A slight chuckle came from Joachim along with a smirk, only just visible to Enrich out of the corner of his eyesight.

"you enjoy it when I get frustrated don't you?"

"only slightly… it appeals to my humour that a serious man like you can shift personalities and emotions so quickly it often makes me wonder if your actually human."

At this comment a light series of laughs came from the crew pit.

"all of you better quieten up." … "good, now how many ships do you think it will take to tow this thing back to Odin?"

Joachim started to take in the size and possible mass of the object, his artificial eye probably doing all sorts of mathematical questions in the blink of an eye.

"about a dozen destroyers if we want to make it back in reasonable time… add another six onto that and we could speed it up by another two days."

"then make it so, we shall take the lead of the formation and connect the the object first, I want to bring this thing back myself, ought to be promotions for the lot of us."

Within several minutes about a dozen ships approached the 'Piano Tuner of the Gods' as it was nicknamed, getting within several hundred meters of it before the ships started to rock slightly. This worried Joachim greatly enough to complain.

"Sir, the gravity disturbance by this object is…. Unnerving … I advise we retreat to a safer distance and call for engineering ships from the Admirals fleet."

With only a laugh to greet his response Joachim grew frustrated as the ship swung into towing position, unaware that the rings were speeding up.

The other ships of the towing crew were also lining up, getting ready to attached their tow cables Enrich could already smell the promotion headed his way.

"alright, make sure to not damage anything too much with your cables, or else its coming out of your next paycheck."

"Yes sir!"

"Now then. Three, two, on"

The Imperial Destroyers ment to tow what would soon be known as a mass relay disappeared from the view of the known galaxy at that moment…. To return causing more problems that the Empire did not need.

Omega Nebula Relay:

The fleet of 19 destroyers speed into exsistance once again, their crew's in confusion and communication channels chaotic.

After several near collisions and lucky misses they managed to reform into something looking like a small cone formation. Thus allowing all officers to meet aboard Enrichs ship, the Everloyal several hours later.

..Everloyal, canteen.

Joachim stood at the head of the crudely arranged semicircle table formation. The gathered officers sat on the other side opposite the screen placed on the far wall.

"ok we are all gathered, ship captains and their seconds?"

All present nodded.

"Excelent, now for a start we don't know where we are, that is a fact we all know well and true, and traveling through the fork would be unwise, as it could lead to somewhere else entirely."

Everyone present muttered in agreement, a lot of them kept their heads but some were still panicked from when this information was made public to the crews.

"and we know currently that our supplies won't last more than at most a month with rationing."

Again there was talk but now it was of a more grim tone. Joachim looked over to his own captain who sat patiently in the center of the tables. He had a worried look to him but his eyes told Joachim that the loyalty placed in his captain would be returned to him for not heeding the advice offered before they were sent to this gods forsaken place.

"but… we have detected ship movement throughout this system. Especially around a large cluster of asteroids which we presume to contain a station carved within. I proposed to our good commander that we go there and confiscate supplies by force or diplomacy depending on who it belongs to."

With this ending statement Enrich stood and moved to the front of the proceedings with his second in command moving out of the way.

"now I know we aren't republicans but lets take this to a vote, those who think we should follow the plan stay seated. Those who object stand."

Looking around the room for ten seconds all captains and their seconds remained seated. A more elderly captain on the end of the table chuckled.

"Well looks like even in this type of situation we don't need to vote, truly politics hold sway with the military."

Which elected a chuckle from all present, every one of them had served the military in the ending times of the Goldenbaum dynasty and would for as long as they can in the much reformed Lohengramm dynasty which had some democratic reforms, though the majority of the officers present saw it as pointless.

Enrich then nodded.

"well it is decided. We shall move and secure supplies, Sieg Kaiser Reinhardt!"

"Sieg Kaiser Reinhardt!"

With that the meeting ended, officers and captains went back to their Destroyers. Only Enrich and Joachim remained in the canteen along with a bottle of wine as old as several Kaisers.

"so, be honest with me Joach, how bad off are we?"

Joachim smirked with a small shake of his wine glass. "it would be as if I was stuck on Hienissen dressed in full parade uniform waving the flag of our nation in the middle of an Alliance parade."

Enrich sighed with a small sip of his drink, They were utterly doomed.

….

Authors notes:

/wiki/Imperial_destroyer_(788_UC_era)

hello there, I know I have been silent for ages but I have encountered writers block, life problems and dying family members in hospital (lucky they are all alive) and thus I have not updated much, so until I get my groove back I will write this little tidbit due to watching Legend of the Galactic Heroes, it's a great series filled with many characters and awesome soundtrack. I will post links to ships making apearances.

-Lost Guy.


End file.
